The invention relates generally to metal cutting and welding systems, and more particularly to plasma cutting systems.
A plasma cutting system creates plasma (e.g., high temperature ionized gas) to cut metal or other electrically conductive material. In general, an electrical arc converts a gas (e.g., compressed air) into plasma, which is sufficiently hot to melt the work piece while the pressure of the gas blows away the molten metal. The power output and flow of the gas can affect the performance of the system. Moreover, environmental conditions can affect the performance of the system. Unfortunately, existing systems do not account for variations in environmental conditions.
In some instances, these units may be taken to or located in an area of high relatively humidity. In these instances, the compression cycle of a compressor may entrain moisture in the compressed air supplied to the torch. As the air cools after being exhausted from the compressor, the moisture may be pulled out of the air stream and condense as water droplets at the tip of the plasma torch. The water may be undesirable for various reasons, and it may also adversely affect the user's perception of the plasma cutting system.